


Negan Imagine ~ Chocolate

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goofy Negan, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Reader Insert, Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: Even the big bad wolf can be cheered up with the little things in life, especially if they’re a gift from the Reader
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Negan Imagine ~ Chocolate

Exhaustion was stuck in your bones when you heft yourself up the last flight of stairs, up to the last floor of the Sanctuary and back to the office you shared with Negan. You dreaded all the paper work that was waiting for you, all the inventories, all the outposts that had sent requests for supplies and all the lists of fuck knows what.  
Working by Negan’s side was always something you enjoyed, if you wouldn’t you probably wouldn’t have risen up to the high position you were in now but you’d both been working since the early morning hours and you were tired of it all.  
Sighing you looked down at the bar of chocolate that you’d carried all the way up here, from the new supplies that had come in an hour ago and that had been a more than a satisfying distraction from the paperwork you’d been wrapped up in. The bar in your hand was his favorite, you’d seen him going right for it every other time you were checking the new supplies together and as soon as you’d seen it this time you’d grabbed it, hoping that it would cheer him a little up.

Yawning you made your way down the hallway, the noise that left your lips bouncing sightly off the gray walls along with the sound of your shuffling footsteps until you finally moved in front of the office door, keeping your gift form him a little hidden to have a bit of a surprise effect.  
You pushed the door open, immediately seeing Negan sitting slumped over his side of the desk, still writing some list as you stepped inside.  
“Welcome back to hell, Sweetheart”, Negan chuckled as soon as he heard the door squeaking, only glimpsing slightly up, not enough to see what you had in your hands but enough to reveal the exhaustion that was spread all over his face,”How did the run turn out?”  
“Pretty good actually, found a bunch of usable supplies”, you said as you closed the door behind you and stepped toward your side of the table before you stretched your hand that held the bar a little towards him ,”And this one here.”  
Curiously he looked up, the movement faster than all others you’d seen of him all day long before surprise mixed into the look on his face as he stared at the chocolate bar.  
“Holy fuck”, he chuckled, a grin starting to tuck on the corners of his lips as he looked with raised brows at you,”For me?”  
“Yes”, you nodded, watching as he took the chocolate into his hands and you moved to sit down in the comfy leather office chair, ”found it between some other goodies.”  
“Shit, those are my favorites”, he mumbled, the grin now taking over his whole face before his glance moved from the bar and hooked with yours again, the tone in his voice still a little astounded,”How did you know?”

“Well, That’s the one you always take when they come back with some sweet stuff”, you said, shuffling your chair a little closer to the table while Negan’s eyes stayed fixed on you, enough to let a heat grow in you that spread slowly but surely thorough your body.  
“You noticed?”, he asked, the tone not as teasing or playful as you were used to, still rather astonished while the wide grin was fading a little, turning into a genuine smile.  
If it hadn’t been for the tone and the smile you would’ve felt weird for a moment, as if noticing would be an odd thing to do, as if it would instantly reveal that you felt more for him than you wanted to admit. And while you still felt a little caught, there was more warmth sneaking into you than embarrassment.  
“Sure, I mean we’re always checking the supplies together, ‘cept for today”, you said, still trying to shrug it a little off as you went to sort the papers on your desk, distracting yourself from the warmth that kept spreading through your body.  
“And I thought you could use something that cheers you up with this mess going on in here”, you added, nodding to the pile of papers on his own desk while another laugh fell from his lips.  
“Oh for sure”, he nodded, the same astounded look as before stuck on his face as he scratched the salt and pepper stubble that was covering his cheeks, “I just-“  
“What?”, you asked softly, after he’d stopped abruptly before he started to shake his head, looking as if he was the one now that had been caught.  
“Nothing, I’m just not used to someone-“,he started again, only to stop just as abruptly as before,”Nothing.”  
You didn’t push any further, though you kept glimpsing at him as he gulped thickly, almost as if he was trying to recollect himself as he started to strip some of the plastic off the bar and took a big bite off of it, groaning a little as soon as he could taste the bitter sweetness of the dark chocolate.  
“But shit…this is awesome”, he mumbled after gulping the first bite down, the grin slipping back on his lips as he licked his lips and sighed deeply, leaning forward to grasp your hand and squeeze it softly,”Thank you Sweetheart. Fuck, you just made my fucking day a whole lot better.”  
Your body instantly responded to his touch, turning the warmth into heat as a small tingle grew in you, making it hard to concentrate on anything but the man in front of you as he took another bite, still keeping his hand right where it was.  
“Fuckin love these fuckers! Give my tastebuds a fucking orgasm”, he grumbled, grimacing a little dramatically in pleasure while another groan rumbled up his throat.  
“Yeah, I can tell”, you chuckled as you nodded towards him, and watched him pointing at his face.  
“That’s not my damn cum face though!”  
“Sure.”  
“I can show you.”  
“Yeah, I bet”, you laughed, feeling some more heat rising into your cheeks as you tried to distract yourself and moreover Negan from noticing the effect he had on you,“You should eat that bar, it’s already melting.”  
“‘Cause I’m too goddamn hot”, Negan chuckled with a wink, taking another bite as you shook your head with another laugh, still feeling his hand wrapped around yours.  
“Fucking idiot”, you laughed only letting the grin on Negan’s lips grow wider, holding your glance.  
“Y’know now that you got me this treasure, it’s time for my ol’ ass to return the damn favor, huh?”, he looked at you, holding the rest of the bar up for a moment, the excitement still plastered all over his face.  
“You can, but I didn’t do this to get something from you.”  
Another time, you would have probably teased him back and would’ve made something up for him to get you, but for some reason that didn’t feel right now. He’d been so happy about something as simple as the chocolate, had been on top of that almost bewildered that you’d noticed something as small as his preference for this specific brand, that you just wanted to keep it as you had originally planned it, a little joy for him, nothing else.  
“I know, that’s kinda the point”, Negan said, taking another bite with relish before his mine got a tiny bit more serious again.  
“Can’t really remember the last time someone did that kinda stuff just for me, Y’know without tongue in cheek”, he said, and by the way his grin was even a little too wide for him for a moment, you could tell that this simple gesture meant more to him than you’d first thought. He was more than he was showing outside this very room, he wasn’t just that tough big bad wolf, he certainly had a soft core as well, even if he was trying to keep it under the covers. Negan’s shifting made you return from your thoughts back to him as he cleared his throat a little before he nodded towards you.  
“And besides that, Sweetheart, a little pampering wouldn’t hurt ya”,he grinned, licking the chocolate swiftly off his lower lip before his eyes fixed back on you, ”With all the new supplies coming in, I thought I could cook something nice for ya. We can stop with this shit here later, freshen up a little and then you come by my place and lemme pamper you a little, sounds good?”  
Your eyes widened a little in surprise and excitement, staring out at him while his grin grew a little wider as he perked his brows up, giving you the final push to start nodding.  
“Yeah”, you said, nodding softly again,”Yes of course.”  
Negan bit his lip, the roguishness mixing with warmth as it plastered over his face before he flashed an even bigger grin.  
“Good, then it’s a date”, he said, winking at you as you stared at him, though his tone was serious enough to make sure that you knew that he straight up meant what he said, this wasn’t just a tease. You could feel your body heating up as your mouth fell a little open, only letting the grin on Negan’s lips widen even more before he looked back down at his paperwork and took the last bite of the chocolate, clearly enjoying to leave you a little hanging.  
His other hand was still wrapped around yours and you could feel him giving your hand a little squeeze, enough to let another warm shudder run down your spine as the excitement started to trump the surprise.  
This day wasn’t so shitty after all. Hell, maybe this day had just become one of the best in a long time.


End file.
